La apuesta
by mutemuia
Summary: Shotaro viene a exigir el cumplimiento de la apuesta que tiempo atrás hizo con Kyoko.


********Descargo de responsabilidad:********_ Skip Beat_ no me pertenece.

* * *

**LA APUESTA**

A Shotaro el anuncio del compromiso de Kyoko con Tsuruga no le había hecho gracia. Ni pizca. Sabía que ese actorucho llevaba una eternidad detrás de ella, siempre pendiente de vislumbrar alguna grieta en la armadura de Kyoko. Pero bien que se había encargado él de reforzar esa coraza, reavivando su encono por la relación que un día tuvieron, incapacitándola para cualquier otra, socavando su confianza y fomentando sus inseguridades… Lo había hecho con gusto. Una y otra vez.

Como cuando le robó su primer beso a esa cría, delante de él. Tsuruga no pudo hacer nada sin descubrirse. No pudo decir nada. Eso fue grandioso. Y él, bueno, él confirmó que esa chica simple y aburrida sin ningún atractivo había dejado de serlo hace tiempo. Se dio el gusto de pasearse por su boca, de saborearla entera, de no dejar rincón sin probar. Puro chocolate. Deliciosa…

Se había presentado ese día de San Valentín con bombones y el ramo más ostentoso que pudo encontrar, con todas esas porquerías de fantasía que a ella le gustaban. Todo el lote. Desmedido, exagerado, sin mesura. Como ella. Y durante la discusión, cuando ella empezó a ganar, y él a perderla, la marcó de nuevo. ¡Je! Ella es una boba romántica. Y él siempre será su primer beso. Siempre.

Pero Kyoko también había dejado su marca en él. Su recuerdo lo acosaba. Su boca virgen, su cuerpo joven, sus curvas suaves contra las suyas, y antes de darse cuenta, sus manos estaban en sus caderas alineándola frente a él… Sí, jamás lo reconocería, pero desde entonces había tenido más de un sueño erótico con ella. Con ella sobre él, bajo él, de pie, por detrás… Se despertaba excitado, jadeando su nombre, llamándola, para encontrarse solo en la cama, o con otra que no era ella. Sí, su cuerpo se despertaba deseándola, anhelándola… Pero su cabeza era incapaz de conciliar la mujer que había tenido en sus brazos con la niña de su infancia. No, eran dos entidades separadas. Él había creado a la diosa que encarnó su ángel blanco. Y la quería para sí. O para nadie más. Y menos él, Tsuruga.

La había perdido una y otra vez. Y una y otra vez él la buscaba, para impedirle olvidarle, para que una parte de su corazón siempre fuera suyo, y siempre le perteneciera. Aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas. Le daba igual.

Una vez, en Karuizawa, había estado a punto de recuperarla. Había vuelto a ser su héroe, su amigo protector. Ella le ayudó con el asunto del plagio de Vie Ghoul, perdón, los Beagles (je, je… muy buena, Kyoko), y él la había salvado del asalto de su líder, Reino, justo a tiempo. La habían encontrado con la ropa rasgada y como hipnotizada. Ogata, el director, y unos pocos más habían logrado ocultar todo el tema del acoso y de la agresión, pero él se había dado el gusto de encajarle un par de golpes al tipo. Se había sentido bien volver a ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Kyoko, el brillo de la admiración y la adoración. Por él. No por Sho el artista famoso, sino por Shotaro el niño con el que creció, por el joven con el que se fugó de Kyoto. Su ídolo. Viéndola así, con esa mirada, casi se lo había dicho. Que él la quer… Se quedó a mitad de frase cuando el idiota del Tsuruga los interrumpió y se la llevó de su lado. Oportunidad perdida…

Sí, parecía que Kyoko siempre se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Cada vez le costaba más retenerla, que no le olvidara, que no lo sacara de su mente ni de su corazón. Entonces hizo lo que la ocasión requería. La secuestró.

Bueno, o algo así, la había más bien 'persuadido', y habían acabado en el parking subterráneo del estudio, y allí la fortuna quiso que el idiota de Tsuruga los viera. Fue magnífico. Ver la sorpresa y el dolor en su cara. Ver además la ira hirviendo en él a fuego lento. Sí… Kyoko está conmigo. Punto.

Por supuesto que a ella aún le queda rebeldía. No sería ella sin esa fuerza que la impulsa, para lo bueno y para lo malo, lo mismo da, y siempre en los extremos, sin término medio. Pero cayó en su trampa, de pleno. Le obligó a decir en voz alta que no sentía nada en absoluto por Tsuruga Ren, nada relacionado con el amor. Oh, Kyoko, sí, lo dijiste… Y además logró sonsacarle una apuesta; la guió y la manipuló, fue fácil. Si ella caía rendidamente enamorada de Tsuruga, volvería a Kyoto al ryokan de sus padres a trabajar allí como doncella de por vida. Tendría que dejarlo todo en Tokio, su carrera, su futuro, sus amigos, a él… Sho tampoco la tendría, pero, bueno, era un precio que podía permitirse. Saberla en la casa de sus padres, fuera del alcance del Tsuruga ese, y suya cuando quisiese ir a buscarla. Sí. Podría lidiar con eso… En cambio, ella seguía siendo tan predecible como siempre. Pulsando los botones adecuados, el orgullo y la debilidad, por supuesto, se negó en rotundo a enamorarse de ese tipo. Mentor, modelo, maestro, pero nunca su enamorado. Que solo se serviría de él para mejorar como actriz y ascender en su carrera, y que aprendería de él todo lo posible. Que le robaría sus habilidades de actuación. Oh, Kyoko... Le harías exactamente lo mismo que Shotaro hizo contigo. Utilizarlo y botarlo. Sí. Pobre niña boba…

Más tarde lo busca en el parking. Casi parece un duelo. Frente a frente, midiéndose. Enemigos. Fuwa se da el gustazo de hundir sus esperanzas con ella. Se lo cuenta todo. Toda la conversación que ha tenido con ella, apuesta incluida. Él finge indiferencia, o quizás desapego, pero Sho conoce mejor la naturaleza humana. No se deja engañar. Ante él, recalca y refuerza su dominio sobre ella. Lo que hace realmente es simple: anula cualquier posibilidad romántica que Tsuruga pudiera tener con ella. Cualquier oportunidad. Cualquier pensamiento. Nulos. Inexistentes. Muertos antes de nacer…

Pero hace tiempo que la tiene descuidada. No la ha visto en los últimos meses y no está ya al tanto de Kyoko como antes, y de alguna manera el actorucho la ha conseguido engatusar. La habrá engañado, o se la habrá llevado a la cama para así obligarla a casarse con él. No hay otra forma de que Kyoko se haya rendido a él. Se habrá aprovechado de su inocencia. Sí. Eso es. Seguro que sí.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, imaginarla desnuda en la cama de Tsuruga Ren, teniendo sexo con otro que no sea él, es una idea que le incomoda. Y él no está acostumbrado a las ideas incómodas. En absoluto. Se quedan fijas en un rincón de su cabeza, a un lado, pero siempre visibles por el rabillo del ojo. Kyoko con Tsuruga, haciéndolo, fornicando, jodiendo, follando… No. No puede soportarlo. No puede. Le enloquece.

Pero no importa. Ya le llegará a él su oportunidad de borrar a ese hombre de su cuerpo y de su recuerdo. Hará que se vuelva a enamorar de él. Se encargará de sustituirlo en todos los sentidos. La hará gemir en sus brazos y gritar su nombre cuando llegue al orgasmo. Una y mil veces. La devorará por completo. Jamás quedará huella de Tsuruga Ren en el cuerpo y el alma de Kyoko. Ella es mía.

Le queda su palabra, la que ella le dio aquella tarde. Kyoko mantendrá su palabra porque eso es lo único que tiene una cría aburrida y sin atractivo alguno como ella. La obligará a volver al ryokan. Y él no podrá evitarlo. Se la arrebatará delante de sus narices de la mejor forma posible: ella se irá por su propio pie. Lo dejará allí, solo, viendo como Kyoko se aleja con Shotaro. Yo gano.

* * *

Hace ya una semana que la prensa publicó a bombo y platillo el compromiso oficial de las dos principales estrellas de LME. Medio Japón se ha vuelto loco. Es la noticia mediática del siglo, solo superada por el funeral de Shuuhei Hozu. En el hall de LME solo se escuchan entre cuchicheos los nombres de Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren. Suspiros ahogados, de sorpresa sobre todo, pero también de admiración. Es entonces cuando se fija en los televisores del hall. Están retransmitiendo una rueda de prensa en directo. Lo que ve le retuerce las tripas.

Ante los representantes de los medios, Tsuruga Ren, extrañamente rubio y con los ojos verdes, con Kyoko de su mano, le está revelando al mundo su verdadero nombre: Hizuri Kuon.

Tsuruga Ren no existe.

Algo se terminó de romper dentro de su pecho. Una esquirla de esperanza que mantenía el nombre de Kyoko. Sí, sabe lo que significa: la pérdida definitiva de cualquier posibilidad con ella. Ella vivía sin él. Lo había dejado atrás. No le necesitaba. Ni siquiera como desafío. Ya no. Nunca más. ¿Y él? ¿La quiere? Sí, es probable que sí. ¿La necesita? Sin duda. ¿Puede recuperarla? No.

Y allí, en medio del hall de LME, lleno de gente, se escucha una risa amarga, con un punto de tristeza.

Bueno, es cierto… Después de todo, ella no se enamoró de Tsuruga Ren. Maldita sea.

\- Bravo, Kyoko. Tú ganas.


End file.
